As is well known to those skilled in the art, ethers, including unsymmetrical ethers, may be prepared by reacting an alcohol with another alcohol to form the desired product. The reaction mixture, containing catalyst and/or condensing agent, may be separated and further treated to permit attainment of desired product. Such further treatment commonly includes one or more distillation operations.
It is an object of this invention to provide a process for preparing ethers. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description.